literaturafandomcom-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Davichito/Archivo1
David: Para mí es un honor y un placer el poder colaborar con esta enciclopedia literaria que se está formando. La descubrí hoy casualmente, al solicitar el espacio correspondiente para formar una enciclopedia virtual (o wiki) dedicada al mundo de la literatura. ¿En qué país estás? Yo estoy en Chile, pero soy ecuatoriano. Efectivamente soy escritor y mi obra literaria abarca 13 libros hasta el momento. Espero que te hayan gustado los artículos que inserté. Tengo muchísimos más. Te dejo mi dirección de correo electrónico: jqueirolo@yahoo.com--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 22:16 23 sep 2008 (UTC) Consulta Quiero hacerte una pequeña consulta. ¿Puedo insertar mi biografía? Sucede que estuvo antes en la Wikipedia, de donde fui hace poco expulsado. A un bibliotecario se le ocurrió que mi biografía no era relevante y la eliminó. No contento con eso, hizo lo mismo con las traducciones de la misma, que en total eran 42. Como si eso fuera poco, este sujeto eliminó toda referencia a mi nombre en la Wikipedia. Cuando le reclamé por su proceder, de inmediato pidió mi expulsión, lo cual fue hecho por uno de sus amigos. Me resulta claro que en toda enciclopedia existen criterios diferentes. Pero siempre prefiero consultar antes de proceder. Saludos.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 22:27 23 sep 2008 (UTC) Otra consulta ¿Cómo llegó aquí la biografía de Carmen Inés Perdomo? Lo pregunto porque al entrar por primera vez a la página había apenas ocho artículos y me llamó la atención que estuviera ella. Esa biografía la escribí yo originalmente. Primero la publiqué en la Wikipedia, donde la quisieron eliminar bajo el pretexto de que Carmen Inés Perdomo no era una escritora relevante, lo cual es un argumento bastante absurdo (por suerte se salvó, aunque tuve que luchar bastante). Digo eso de que la relevancia (o irrelevancia) es un argumento bastante absurdo, porque en la Wikipedia incluso figuran como escritores personas que nunca han publicado algo. Sé de casos de personas que apenas han publicado un libro, de confección artesanal y con un tiraje de 200 ejemplares, a las que dejan permanecer sin problemas en la Wikipedia. Mi criterio es que no se debe eliminar a nadie. A mí no se me ocurriría proponer el borrado de una página, debido a que no me gusta la obra literaria de esa persona o porque ésta ha alcanzado una escasa difusión. Al contrario, le daría la oportunidad de seguir figurando, para que así se pueda dar a conocer con más facilidad. La literatura no es una ciencia oculta.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 22:38 23 sep 2008 (UTC) Mensajes recientes Te acabo de mandar un par de mensajes, pero quedaron en mi página de discusión, tal como me lo habías pedido.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 00:30 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Sí, los vi (soy un entusiasta de RecentChanges... más que entusiasta, un obsesivo). David 00:33 24 sep 2008 (UTC) ¿Sigues conectado? Te mandé hace ya un buen rato otro par de mensajes.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 01:28 24 sep 2008 (UTC) Te mandé un par de mensajes Te mandé un par de mensajes.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 16:02 25 sep 2008 (UTC) admin Hola Davichito -- you are now an admin on this wiki. We have also made Usuario:Jorge Queirolo Bravo an admin. -- Wendy (talk) 17:56 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Hola Hola Davichito, me he apuntado hoy en esta wiki por invitación de Jorge Queirolo. Yo no soy escritor, más aún, no entiendo mucho de literatura, y menos contemporánea. Pero espero poder ayudar en algo. He sido editor de Wikipedia durante unos pocos meses. Y desde hace año y medio de Epistemowikia, donde soy burócrata de la edición en español y bibliotecario de la medio difunta edición en inglés. En MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar hay un error, pone Special:Recent changes|Cambios recientes, donde debería poner Special:RecentChanges|Cambios recientes '''. Saludos, --M.Peinado 20:24 29 sep 2008 (UTC) Recomendación Como recomendación sugiera que la página tenga acceso a la información sobre la literatura universal. Digo esto porque el enlace a la Wiki en inglés a mí no me sirve. Aquí en América Latina la mayor parte de la gente no habla inglés. Se necesita una página en nuestro idioma con la información necesaria. Yo estaría dispuesto a aportar con regularidad información. Desde luego es necesario considerar que una Wiki no se construye ni se ve completa en unos pocos días. Apoyo la idea de que exista información de la literatura y teatro de todo el mundo.--200.31.61.176 00:23 30 sep 2008 (UTC) Hola Hola David, el enlace a espistemowikia lo tienes aquí. A pesar del nombre no es una wiki de filosofía. Es similar a Wikipedia, pero con unas características propias. No estoy interesado en filosofía, más aún, no se más filosofía que la que estudié en el bachillerato. Seguro que sabes más de literatura de américa latina que yo. Soy español, y aunque aficionado a la lectura, he leído más de escritores de este lado del "charco" (Cela, Miguel Delibes, Vázquez Figueroa, Luca de Tena, Larra...) que del otro lado. Tenía pensado, en principio y si te parece, dedicarme a tareas como incluir imágenes, mejorar la catalogación, mejorar y ampliar las plantillas... Saludos, --M.Peinado 07:33 30 sep 2008 (UTC) Comentario Más tarde voy a poner mi comentario al respecto. Ahora voy a almorzar.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 17:37 2 oct 2008 (UTC) Re:Bienvenida Hola David, me alegra encontrarme con un amigo por aquí, veo que en ésta eres tú quien lleva los botones. Llevaba tiempo pensando en entrar en "Literatura", pero no se me había dado el caso adecuado; ahora que han borrado en Wikipedia un artículo que creo que es de interés y en el que había colaborado, vi el momento. Colaboro de vez en cuando en wikia, pero deambulo por los distintos portales de unos a otros. Recibe un cordial saludo.--Jatrobat 01:11 16 oct 2008 (UTC) Errores Vi la información añadida a la biografía de Guillermo Delgado. El problema es que abundan los errores por todos lados. Para muestra un botón: muchísimos nombres están mal escritos y varios apellidos aparecen en minúscula.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 00:02 10 dic 2008 (UTC) Contribuciones mal restauradas Considero mal restauradas esas contribuciones para la página de Guillermo Delgado, pues se publicaron los errores originales y no se hizo ni la más mínima corrección.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 00:04 10 dic 2008 (UTC) Revisión reciente Acabo de hacer una revisión reciente a la página de Guillermo Delgado y haber restaurado esos párrafos llenos de errores dan una pésima imagen de esta Wiki. Se debe preservar, ante todo, la calidad de lo que se publica, lo cual no se ha observado en este caso en particular. La calidad es simplemente deplorable.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 00:08 10 dic 2008 (UTC) GDFL y Novela negra Le he llamado la atención al usuario Jorge Queirolo Bravo sobre el artículo Novela negra. El usuario ha eliminado la plantilla de procedencia del artículo, el cual establecía que éste provenía de la Wikipedia (como puede observarse, el artículo es obra derivada del original en Wikipedia). Quise modificar yo mismo este error, pero me encuentro con que el artículo se encuentra protegido. ¿Puedo saber las razones por las cuales fue bloqueada la edición de Novela negra?. He dejado un mensaje en la discusión de Jorge Queirolo Bravo, haciéndole notar su error, citándole el texto de la GFDL y preguntándole lo mismo. VálvulaUno 16:57 10 dic 2008 (UTC) : Gracias por la rápida acción, Davichito. Ahora lo que estoy notando al revisar el registro de protección de páginas de Jorge Queirolo Bravo, encuentro que todos los bloqueos que ha realizado son improcedentes. Ha protegido contra creación Discusión:Guillermo Delgado Cuello, y no entiendo muy bien porqué. Además de proteger el artículo sobre sí mismo y el de Moscú sin visa (sus libros) y ensayos Federico García Lorca, víctima de la intolerancia aún cuando no ha habido ningún tipo de vandalismo. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero esto va totalmente en contra del espíritu wiki. De la protección a su propia página de usuario, no me voy a explayar porque después de todo es eso, una página de usuario. Pero sí me parece grave y reprochable que proteja contra edición los artículos relacionados a su persona, especialmente si llegó a wikia criticando la censura de Wikipedia. Me llamó la atención lo que nombraste en tu último comentario, sobre buscar "Jorge Queirolo Bravo" en Google para ver las discusiones sobre su expulsión en Wikipedia, revisando encontré esta discusión entre Jorge Queirolo Bravo y otro usuario de la web, que me parece es bastante ilustrativa e interesante. Ahora solo queda esperar que Jorge Queirolo Bravo tome nuestras recomendaciones en buena forma y obre en consecuencia. Un gran saludo. VálvulaUno 18:19 10 dic 2008 (UTC) Consejos y convenciones He realizado unos cambios a la página de consejos y convenciones, espero que las encuentres acertadas. Si se me ocurre algo más que pueda resultar útil, te lo haré saber. Un saludo. VálvulaUno 18:58 10 dic 2008 (UTC) Página de novela negra La página sobre la novela negra tiene que estar protegida. Esto se debe a que se menciona algo sobre mí en ella. De lo contrario no tardará en aparecer algún acto de vandalismo, encubierto bajo el disfraz de un usuario nuevo. Los administradores de la Wikipedia en español me detestan y no desperdician ni la más mínima oportunidad de hacerme daño o molestarme. Proteger esa página es una forma muy eficaz de prevenir toda forma de vandalismo. Al verla protegida se dan cuenta que no pueden hacer nada. Los administradores de la Wikipedia están todo el tiempo vigilando y elucubrando qué hacer en mi contra. Esto no es producto de mi imaginación, es la realidad. Lo demostraron en otra enciclopedia, en la Epistemowikia, donde los administradores tuvieron que bloquear todas las páginas en las que se me mencionaba, pues comenzó a haber vandalismo y de forma masiva. El vandalismo solamente cedió cuando bloquearon todas las páginas que se referían a mí y, además, expulsaron a los usuarios que incurrieron en esa conducta. ¿Queremos eso en esta página? Es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Los administradores de la Wikipedia jamás se cansarán de perseguirme. Para ellos soy un enemigo. Hace pocos días me lo recordaron a través de uno de sus testaferros. Fue en una página web chilena. Por eso tomo todas las medidas de resguardo posibles.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 00:18 11 dic 2008 (UTC) No hay razones paranoides, hay realidades No hay razones paranoides, hay realidades en esto de bloquear la página de la Novela Negra. No veo ninguna urgencia ni necesidad de desproteger esta página. Si alguien quiere aportar algo, puede enviar la información a los administradores. De lo contrario es cuestión de tiempo que comience a haber vandalismo. Los administradores de la Wikipedia en español están esperando la oportunidad para hacerlo, y desproteger esa página es darles lo que justamente buscan. Por eso la protegí nuevamente. ¿Existe alguna urgencia en cuanto a desprotegerla? ¿Hay alguien queriendo aportar algo en esa página? ¿Va a pasar algo muy grave si alguien no le puede hacer cambios instantáneos? Pues no. Desproteger la página es una forma bastante directa de contribuir al vandalismo que algunos pretenden propiciar.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 00:25 11 dic 2008 (UTC) Nuevo usuario Hay un nuevo usuario denominado VálvulaUno, cuya conducta no me parece muy adecuada. Recién llega y su único afán es, más que contribuir realmente, dedicarse a efectuar cambios que favorecen las pretensiones a largo plazo de los administradores de la Wikipedia. Lamento decirlo, pero es el mismo patrón de conducta que mostraron ciertos "colaboradores" que aparecieron en la Epistemowikia. La única diferencia es que aquí no lo ha hecho tan obvio, como sí ocurrió en la Epistemowikia, donde algunos, tan pronto se inscribieron, fueron directamente a modificar y vandalizar el artículo con mi biografía, sin hacer ninguna otra edición ni aporte. Aquí no fue algo tan directo, pero tengo la impresión, que ojalá sea equivocada, que este usuario va en la misma dirección. Todo su accionar parece tener una dedicatoria específica. ¿Por qué se interesa tanto en un tema determinado? Una wikia sobre literatura es muy amplia, como para centrarse específicamente en algo. Además este usuario ha demostrado que anda muy interesado en hacerle un seguimiento a lo que discuto en otras páginas respecto de mi problema en la Wikipedia. ¿De dónde le nace ese interés tan repentino y que está únicamente enfocado en mí? ¿De dónde salió esta persona? Francamente me parece algo raro. Si esa persona verdaderamente quiere colaborar, existen demasiados temas como para andar solamente preocupado de mí. ¿O no?--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 00:54 11 dic 2008 (UTC) Tema personal David: Solamente te pido que también trates de entender mi punto de vista. No es que esté paranoico ni que quiera ser agresivo con un usuario nuevo. No es mi forma de ser. Al contrario, trato de colaborar el máximo posible con las personas. Pero después de lo que me pasó en la Wikipedia obviamente no puedo bajar la guardia y, por supuesto, no tengo una forma segura de saber cuáles son las intenciones de las personas. Si lo supiera sería un mago. Las colaboraciones de VálvulaUno como tales para mí son bienvenidas. Lo mismo sus sugerencias respecto de las licencias. En lo que concierne a las licencias, pienso que si un artículo introducido es sustancialmente diferente al de otra enciclopedia, no necesita hacer uso de una licencia que señale el origen, aunque el tema sea el mismo. En otras palabras, pueden existir dos artículos sobre un mismo tema, cada uno escrito por separado y con licencias y origen independiente. Las licencias solamente proceden, a mi juicio, cuando se ha copiado un artículo, no cuando éste únicamente contiene elementos parecidos a otro existente en una enciclopedia virtual. No te había contestado todo lo que me escribiste respecto del artículo del escritor Guillermo Delgado y las colaboraciones de Tatiana, y que agradezco, porque no ando bien de salud. Recién salí de una cirugía, la segunda en lo que va del año, y por eso no te he expuesto mis puntos de vista. Coincido contigo en que es necesario ganar nuevos colaboradores, sin que esto signifique sacrificar la calidad de lo editado. Reconozco, sinceramente, que a veces soy muy estricto en fijarme en los errores de escritura. Esto es, hasta cierto punto, algo lógico. Trabajo editando textos, específicamente libros, y mi función es arreglar, mejorar y corregir lo que otros escriben. Por eso soy muy agudo en observar errores. Incluso te diría que en esta wikia no he sido tan riguroso. He pasado por alto muchos detalles. Además que tampoco soy perfecto en lo que hago, ni pretendo serlo. Mi único afán es construir una wikia de buena calidad, que merezca ese calificativo y que sea un verdadero aporte al mundo de la literatura. No pretendo otra cosa. Ojalá lleguen nuevos colaboradores, pero que constituyan un aporte real y sustantivo, con colaboraciones de buena calidad. La rigurosidad académica es, por lo tanto, el gran pilar de lo que debería ser esta wikia. Así lo veo yo. Sinceramente.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 02:11 11 dic 2008 (UTC) Error de planteamiento Vi tus argumentos en cuanto a mis problemas con la Wikipedia. Debo decirte que cometes un error de planteamiento, que consiste en repetir las mentiras de los administradores de la Wikipedia. Éstos son solamente un conjunto de mentirosos, que se valen de cualquier argucia para desprestigiar al que se les cruza por el camino. Lamentablemente la Wikipedia está en manos de gente de este tipo, que no merece administrar un sitio que bien podría ser mejor.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 02:57 11 dic 2008 (UTC) Pruebas fehacientes de vandalismo En la Epistemowikia se dejó una página referente a mí sin protección y el mismo día, tal cual, la vandalizaron. Así fue. Fue tanta la seguidilla de insultos y vandalismo que las páginas referentes a mí siguen, hasta el día de hoy, protegidas. Además hubo varios usuarios expulsados. Bastó que se abriera una ventana que en realidad duró unas pocas horas y de inmediato hubo problemas. Además no pretendo proteger ni un sólo artículo adicional. Me basta y sobra con lo que ya está protegido. El resto puede seguir eternamente abierto. Se pueden crear miles de artículos nuevos, los que probablemente no necesitarán ser jamás protegidos, a menos que aparezca algún vándalo suelto. Es poquísimo, casi nada lo que pretendo dejar protegido, a partir de lo cual podemos dedicarnos de verdad a la enciclopedia. De lo contrario voy a andar más preocupado del vandalismo en esos artículos, que de hacer algo de verdad. En lo referente a hacer una votación para elegir administradores, las circunstancias no lo permiten. No hay más usuarios permanentes que nosotros mismos. Los demás solamente aparecen de manera muy esporádica. Yo mismo he estado bien ausente en el último tiempo, aunque más bien por problemas de salud. Para hacer eso habría que esperar un tiempo. De lo contrario dejaríamos a esta wikia acéfala y sin administradores, que fue justamente el estado en el que la encontramos, aunque con apenas cinco artículos válidos. Renunciar a la administración en este momento sería como abandonar la wikia a su suerte. Ése es mi punto de vista personal.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 03:16 11 dic 2008 (UTC) : Pues la verdad, yo no veo vandalismo alguno aquí. VálvulaUno 03:21 11 dic 2008 (UTC) ::Sí hay vandalismo: 01:56 11 sep 2008 Boticario (Discutir | contribuciones) Jorge Queirolo Bravo trasladada a Jorge Mentiroso Bravo ‎ (Nombre común) (revertir) Sin embargo, si aquí sucediera lo mismo simplemente bloqueamos al usuario y revertimos y salimos ilesos. A mí también me han hecho lo mismo por el sólo hecho de ser administrador en muchas wikias. Yo ignoro ese tipo de comentarios que no tienen sentido; sólo me sentiría mal si me señalaran algo que he hecho mal, no por un ataque directo y absurdo. Hay que ignorar ese tipo de querellas y no actuar preventivamente. Considero que actuar preventivamente es darle mucha importancia a un vándalo y generalmente eso es lo que buscan, atención. Es más fácil ignorar un insulto que prevenirlo. Si alguien quiere insultarnos lo harán. Aquí mismo alguien podría ir directo a la página de discusión de cualquiera o insultarlo. O vean el caso de Fernanda Moltedo. No podríamos haber prevenido ese vandalismo de ninguna forma porque creó un artículo nuevo. Generalmente, el vandalismo se hace creando artículos. Así que no hay ninguna manera de prevenir el vandalismo. Si la hubiera, tal vez no se necesitarían administradores y que yo sepa wikia.com ni ninguna wikia ha descubierto el secreto; excepto Citizendium que exige bastantes datos personales de los usuarios y tal vez lo evite, hasta cierto punto. --David 16:41 12 dic 2008 (UTC) Comentario Davichito, te sugeriría que leyeras este comentario que dejó Jorge en mi discusión y respuesta en la suya, si es que todavía no lo has hecho. Un saludo, VálvulaUno 03:16 11 dic 2008 (UTC) : David, esto no es del todo correcto. Te explico, la GFDL establece que debe otorgarse el código fuente del documento junto con la lista de los 5 editores más importantes del artículo (o todos, mientras más mejor). Lo cual se hace a través de la opción "ver código fuente" e historial. La GFDL no establece que los cambios y modificaciones deben realizarse en el mismo sitio o plataforma en que se ha realizado el original, ni que siempre debe permitirse su modificación. Con que posea el código fuente y la lista de autores yo soy libre de tomar el código, modificarlo y subirlo en otra web, bajo los términos de la GFDL. La protección de una página bajo GFDL es completamente válida para los términos y condiciones que establece la licencia; sin embargo es totalmente incompatible con el espíritu wiki; y más si no existe una razón de peso para hacerlo. Me parece fabuloso que solicites una tercera opinión en este asunto. Saludos y gracias por tu apoyo. VálvulaUno 03:29 11 dic 2008 (UTC) :: He creado el foro de políticas con las discusiones previas y dejado un nuevo mensaje allí para que podamos seguir de una forma más ordenada. VálvulaUno 03:47 11 dic 2008 (UTC) ::: Por un momento pensé en ordenar los mensajes de manera cronológica, pero después de pensarlo me dí cuenta que '''tanta paciencia no tengo. XD VálvulaUno 04:01 11 dic 2008 (UTC) ¿Borraste Novela Negra? ¿Borraste Novela Negra? ¿Con qué derecho lo hiciste?--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 03:44 11 dic 2008 (UTC) Sugerencia aceptada Sugerencia aceptada. Hablemos otro día. Además estamos discutiendo sobre apenas un par de artículos. El resto de la enciclopedia en realidad no es materia de discusión.--Jorge Queirolo Bravo 04:07 11 dic 2008 (UTC) Sospecha Davichito, no sé en qué sentido sean tus sospechas, porque después de leer el último párrafo de tu comentario a Fernanda Moltedo. Pero yo creo que habría que solicitar un checkuser a Fernanda Moltedo, ya que no creo en las casualidades, si es que me entiendes. VálvulaUno 21:22 11 dic 2008 (UTC) : Y deberías borrar el artículo, ya que no tiene sentido mantener esos insultos ahí. Tanto tú como yo consideramos que hay que borrar el artículo, y no creo que Jorge piense lo contrario. VálvulaUno 21:22 11 dic 2008 (UTC) :: Te faltó borrar JORGE QUEIROLO BRAVO, EL ENEMIGO DE DIOS. Saludos. VálvulaUno 21:28 11 dic 2008 (UTC) ::: ¿Seguro que no es un open proxy?. VálvulaUno 21:36 11 dic 2008 (UTC) :::: Se me ocurrió "Fernanda Moltedo" en Google y mira lo que apareció. Después de todo parece que las coincidencias existen. Por lo pronto, me voy a dormir que estoy realmente molido. Hasta mañana y saludos. VálvulaUno 02:28 12 dic 2008 (UTC) :::::Hay tantas coincidencias que parece una película de misterio. --David 03:43 12 dic 2008 (UTC) RE:Idea Me parece una buena solución desde el punto de vista del ingenio para lograr un acuerdo. A mí no se me hubiera ocurrido, realmente. Pero por el otro lado me sigue pareciendo un abuso de las políticas de Wikia Central. Los administradores no son gente con privilegios especiales. Acepto su idea, por el bien de una conciliación; pero dejando en claro que me parece un total abuso de las atribuciones de administrador de Jorge Queirolo Bravo, que pisotea los principios del conocimiento libre, las licencias copyleft y el espíritu wiki. Te dejo un saludo, David, fue un placer conocerte. VálvulaUno 16:28 13 dic 2008 (UTC) 190.21.197.155 Davichito, disculpa que no haya respondido tu último mensaje, pero para serte honesto estuve visitando la wikia a diario porque sabía que tarde o temprano una edición vandálica iba a darme la razón. Por si no habías revisado, te invito a ver las contribuciones de esta IP en Wikipedia. Especialmente me llamó la atención que una IP chilena esté editando sobre la cantidad de fieles católicos de Ecuador. [http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ecuador&diff=prev&oldid=18453325 ¿No es un modus operandi conocido?]. Y no olvides esta discusión. Espero que llegues a las mismas conclusiones que yo. VálvulaUno 02:31 24 dic 2008 (UTC) : Y también lo hizo con su anterior usuario. Daré aviso en la Wikipedia, para que estén al tanto de esto allí. VálvulaUno 02:38 24 dic 2008 (UTC) :: Aquí está el enlace al comentario que le dejé a Kved en su discusión de Wikipedia avisándole del asunto. Que tengas felices fiestas, David. VálvulaUno 02:56 24 dic 2008 (UTC) ::: Y prometo no molestar más por esta noche, pero también ten en cuenta esta IP de rango similar que ya sabemos que le pertenece a JQB. Y también la IP 200.31.61.176 que sospechosamente aparece firmando un comentario aquí y que también corresponde al rango de IPs utilizadas por JQB. VálvulaUno 03:14 24 dic 2008 (UTC) :::: No contacté a Kved para que se involucrara en Wikia, sino para que esté al tanto de las ediciones anónimas en la Wikipedia y que tome las medidas necesarias allí. Jorge Queirolo Bravo es un usuario expulsado de Wikipedia y tengo la sensación de que sus ediciones sobre la cantidad de católicos en Ecuador están más movidos por rencores personales contra la iglesia que por una información fidedigna. Si hubiera referencias que sustentaran las afirmaciones de Jorge Queirolo Bravo sobre la cantidad de fieles en Ecuador, no tendría necesidad de modificar la información una y otra vez con sockpuppets. Por eso fue que dí aviso en la Wikipedia de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué sugieres hacer en la Wikia, David?. VálvulaUno 04:34 24 dic 2008 (UTC) :::::La IP 200.31.61.176 que yo pensé que era de Manuel Peinado es de un usuario en Huechuraba, Chile. --David 20:14 26 dic 2008 (UTC) Informe Hola, Davichito, le informo que hay comentarios que usted tiene que enterarse el mensaje de VálvulaUno al Bibliotecario Kved: Ediciones anónimas en el artículo Ecuador Kved, disculpa que te moleste pero trataré de ser lo más consiso posible: en Literatura Wikia hay un conflicto con un administrador, Jorge Queirolo Bravo, que ha estado realizando una serie de bloqueos y acciones administrativas sesgadas con respecto a los artículos sobre su persona o que tienen una referencia a ésta. Hoy ha aparecido un vandalismo en uno de sus propios artículos. La IP que vandalizó el artículo "Novela negra" de Wikia Literatura ha realizado estas ediciones en la Wikipedia en español, que son muy similares a las realizadas por JQB en su paso por Wikipedia. Si estás interesado en el conflicto en Wikia Literatura, aquí está el enlace a la discusión. Te dejo este mensaje aquí para que estés al tanto de estas ediciones en Wikipedia y que tomes las medidas que consideres necesarias. Que tengas unas felices fiestas y disculpa que te haya molestado. VálvulaUno (discusión) 02:54 24 dic 2008 (UTC) Gracias.- --Monna Sax 06:10 24 dic 2008 (UTC) Buenas noches, Davichito Hola, Davichito, soy nuevo aquí, quisiera consultarte cómo puedo subir mi foto a mi página de usuario. Un abrazo. --Csuarezllosa 21:58 24 dic 2008 (UTC) David Y ahora sumale la aparición del usuario Monna Sax, que no me extrañaría en absoluto fuese otro títere. En respuesta a tu anterior pregunta, en wikia casi no he contribuído. Contribuyo en la Wikipedia en inglés porque es el proyecto que más uso a la hora de informarme y por ende, al que más tiempo le he dedicado. PD: Mira el registro de traslados. JQB ha vuelto a trasladar los artículos que bifurcaste a los títulos principales. Y en el caso de Novela negra, ha eliminado el artículo que tú creaste. Yo ya me he cansado, así que yo me he cansado y he creado esto. VálvulaUno 21:43 26 dic 2008 (UTC) :David, soy mujer y no otro títere de quién como tú dices. --Monna Sax 05:56 29 dic 2008 (UTC) Tema en el foro de Wikia Central Hola Davichito. He venido siguiendo la discusión sobre el pedido de remover los privilegios de administración a Jorge Queirolo Bravo desde hace algunos días, pero no había tomado una decisión debido a que quería indagar en profundidad algunas de las discusiones y en especial el posible uso de usuarios títeres. Al leer las discusiones, los historiales de páginas, de protecciones y de bloqueos, queda en evidencia que Jorge Queirolo no utilizó sus privilegios para el bien del wiki, sino para saldar algunas deudas personales en Wikipedia o para imponer su punto de vista sin tomar en cuenta los criterios del resto de los editores. Respecto al uso de usuarios títeres, no puedo llegar a una posición concluyente sobre si el señor Queirolo los usó. Hay algunas sospechas vagas, pero no bastan para determinar esta situación. He realizado todos los herramientas para determinarlo sin que las pruebas sean concluyentes. Pese a esto, el resto de sus actitudes ameritan que le retire los privilegios de administración. En el mensaje que dejé en su página de discusión, lo insto a seguir colaborando en la comunidad. Como tú eres ahora el único administrador, debes decidir a conciencia si sus actitudes futuras ameritan un bloqueo en este wiki. Además te he dado el privilegio de burócrata, para que decidas en un futuro quienes tendrán el rango de administrador. Mi consejo es que sea una decisión de la comunidad, si es que esta alcanza un número mayor. Si necesitan ayuda en la resolución de los problemas de copyright o de GFDL, o si necesitas mayores antecendentes sobre mis decisiones, te ruego me dejes un mensaje en mi página de discusión en este wiki o que envies un correo electrónico a community@wikia.com. Agradezco la actitud de llevar el problema a Wikia Central para que el resto de la comunidad opine (este agradecimiento es extensivo a VálvunaUno también). --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 18:25 27 dic 2008 (UTC)